i think i'll go home now
by augustush waters
Summary: So, you're an almost-cynical boy in love with a completely-crazily-cynical girl. :: possibly triggering ::character death :: clato/anti-glato/glarvel :: modern day-ish au :: 1.4k words :: title taken from "Remembering Sunday" by the bbys All Time Low


**[Because when all is said and done, they both go their separate ways. Cato and Clove go ****_home._****]**

**Pairing(s): Clato, Glato, Glarvel, maybe even a little Clarvel if you squint closely.**

**Summary: _So, you're an almost-cynical boy in love with a completely-crazily-cynical girl._**

**POV: third, Clove/Cato centered **

**Warning(s): possibly triggering, some cuss words, punk rock/pop music, maybe a little steamy stuff, *SPOILER ALERT* character death**

**Rating: Borderline R/M (Mid-High T) for mentions of self harm, drinking, and smexual stuff**

**Note(s): Ah, so my inspiration was this fic based off of Jasper and Liper (PJO) called "it's funny how it rained all day" with the title taken from "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. Anyways, the song came on my phone while I was in the shower and ATL are my bbys so this is what came from it. I also listened to ****_Bullets_**** from My Chemical Romance while writing this so if it's angsty and such, then, well... you know. Oh, and the title is taken from a line in "Remembering Sunday".**

* * *

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes Started making his way past 2 in the morning"_

* * *

It's always like that for them. Always _in love_ with each other, but _not at the same time_. And time is really _all _that's stopping them from being together.

Oh, but then there's _her. _His beautiful, perfect _girlfriend_ who he _loves too much_ to let go of. Because that's _CatoandGlimmer_ and they're a couple.

But then, _they're CatoandClove _and they've been friends for forever, and they _love each other_. But never at the same time, because they're too similar and never want what they have.

So they _fuck_, have sex, _whatever._

And then they'll sleep at her's for awhile before _he _leaves and then she's just heartbroken, because she loves him in the unconditional way that he can barely like her in.

He'll take _whatever_ from her kitchen, and then he'll _leave_.

* * *

_"We can't keep doing these type of things," _she'll say, but he's not even listening.

_"You say that every time and nothing changes," _he'll smirk and maybe that's the thing about them. _They never__ change_.

* * *

So what if she's _stupid?_

_So what if she likes to deny her feelings? _

Cato will _always leave_ and then Clove will always sit in her lonely apartment, in her lonely bed, holding something that _doesn't make her feel as lonely, _and cry.

Because _they're CatoandClove _and they've been doing that since they were seventeen and she get's that _she can't have more than that_, but it doesn't stop her from wanting it.

* * *

So _they're seventeen_ and _they've known each other forever_, but she wants to lose her virginity but he won't let her do it with just anyone.

So _CatoandClove _do it with each other for their first times because they're _bestfriends_ and it happens at a _concert in the band's bus, _but they have each other and maybe it's okay.

And then, _a week later_, he get's a girlfriend and her name is _Glimmer and she and Clove are friends_.

Clove thinks that _maybe you'll break up with her, _but he never does.

* * *

_"He hasn't been sober for days"_

* * *

_"It's been four and a half years, Cato," _she'll say and he'll give that stupid smile that he's had since he was six.

_"Four and a half years, _not long enough"

* * *

He says that he's practically made of stone, but _so is she, she just has a few more cracks._

{But she has more cracks, because of you, doesn't she, animal?}

Yes, he's the reason she has so many cracks.

* * *

Marvel is turning twenty-one and maybe Clove is _just waiting to get drunk off of her ass._

{She wants to get shit-faced because she _needs to forget about you_, big shot.}

* * *

_"Now, this place seems familiar to him She pulled oh his hand with a devilish grin She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs Left him dying to get in"_

* * *

Maybe when she does get absolutely, shit-faced, and stumbles into Cato's (_and Glimmer's but she doesn't like to think they share things_) apartment, twenty-one-plus-some-more and totally drunk, he gets _one chip in his unbreakable heart_.

{It's only fair, ain't it, Blondie?}

Because she threads her pale fingers in his pale hair and then blue meets a plethora of colors and _bam! they're in love at different times again._

And when they fall asleep, Glimmer _still isn't home but none of them care_ because they could have been together by now.

* * *

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling I'm calling at night"_

* * *

Glimmer can call all she wants, but he won't answer the door, because he's _asleep in their bed with her bestfriend._

{But, poor, naïve GlimGlim, doesn't know that, does she, Pretty Boy?}

And she goes to Marvel's because she knows he's not drunk off his ass.

{You just gonna let your girl go like that, eh?}

Marvel calls him too, but still no answer and Glimmer is _really regretting not bringing her keys_, because she's covered in rain water and shivering and _her boyfriend just fucked her bestfriend._

{Oh, yeah, she has no idea you're with someone else.}

_It's been raining a lot._

So, Glimmer accidentally leaves the door open when she changes and Marvel walks by and _it's his birthday_ so she let's him touch her and look at that, Pretty Boy; your _bestfriend and girlfriend._

{Not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?}

* * *

_"I don't mean to bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams"_

* * *

And then, Cato _finally get's dreams_ and they're of the girl next to him.

Because he rolls over and brushes against her wrists and then _he can feel them_.

{Didn't know she cut her wrists like webs, pretty boy?}

No, _he didn't know she did this_ and in his dreams, he's chasing her, but she's _not even around him_.

{Do you know how she feels, now, Blue Eyes?}

* * *

_"Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff"_

* * *

Maybe, she _is _so cynical after all.

_At least that's what she tells herself when she's cutting her wrists to ribbons._

* * *

_"He pleads though he tries, but he's only denied, now he's dying to get inside"_

* * *

There's too much banging on her door and her older sister always said that love would drive you mad.

But she's not crazy...

_Just cynical_.

She can hear him pounding on her bathroom door, but she finally has an _escape_.

{Because, you made her _just that cynical_, hot stuff.}

By the time, he's in, she's laying on the bathroom floor with and empty bottle of pills, a half-bottle of Jack, and blades covered in blood.

{Too late, again.}

* * *

_"The neighbors say she moved away, funny how it rained all day"_

* * *

And maybe, on the day of her funeral, he's crying.

Because now, _he's just that cynical_, because you're gone.

And maybe on the day of her funeral, _it rains all day._

His dad always said that when it rained, it was the angels crying.

{Oh, but she wasn't an angel, handsome. Far from it.}

No, _but she's an angel to him and that's all that matters._

{Because you were all that mattered to her, dumbass.}

* * *

_"I didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense"_

* * *

So maybe, he should have paid more attention to her and not have taken her for granted.

And maybe, he should have asked about her wrists.

{Too late, Prince Charming.}

But he doesn't even have _MissPerfectGlim _anymore because she found some of Clove's shit at her place and some of Cato's at Clove's.

{_How does it feel to be alone?_}

He doesn't even care anymore, because now, _he's just that cynical._

* * *

_"I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home"_

* * *

But, the question, Prince Charming, now that _your one true love _is gone,

_** Where is home?**_

{and I think you're too cynical and scared to answer that. Am I right, handsome?}


End file.
